La Parca
by MiluxD
Summary: que harías si la muerte recibe la noticia de que debe decirte que tienes que irte con ella este micro fic es creado para la guerra florida :) espero lo lean tengan paciencia y lo disfruten


**"La Parca.**

Parca cruel,  
desleal e insolente  
no te lo lleves  
llena mi vacío , no lo solventes...

Ella,

después el ,

Albert se encontraba paseando por los rincones , de Lakewood a oscuras de la noche cuidando cada sonido , solo se escuchaba el suave latir de su corazón acompasado por el suave resoplido de su aliento.  
hasta que un sonido resquebrajan te viajo por los lugares desolados de la mansión hasta sus oídos, provocando que el vello de su nuca se erizara por completo.  
el sonido era crepitante, ¿que podría haber sido? , pero no nada con lo único que se encontró fue con el crepitante y agónico sonido de la soledad.  
sonido que al estar ahí sientes como si te siguieran; es como si al estar solo no lo estas, pero aun así ahí algo invisible, que hace que los vellos de tu cuerpo se ericen y sientes un escalofrío que te recorre la espina dorsal.

Hasta que sintió una voz que provenía del fondo del pasillo, aquella voz era conocida, esa voz era demasiado familiar y conocido conocida para su propio bien, habian transcurrido los años y esa voz jamás la olvidaría.

-Bert...

-pequeño Bert...

-juguemos al escondite, no te arrepentirás , aquello fue dicho con un tono un tanto ronco y oscuro mas de lo normal,

y en un tono aun mas ronco pregunto

-¿ acaso quieres que yo te busque?

aquel sonido le atravesó como una roca que cae en un estanque ...

pero aun asi con un tono dulce dijo :

-ven vamos a jugar.

el sonido se esfumo aun que dos horas después,

esa voz, aquella voz era mas que conocida, demasiado conocida, para su propio gusto, y su propio bien, habían transcurrido años y aquella voz era una de las que jamas olvidaría.

a la noche siguiente Albert volvió a escuchar:

-bert, pequeño bert,

-¿juguemos al escondite?

-¿acaso no quieres que te busque?

el sonido de la voz sonó tan grave que por muy hombre y envejecido que estuviera tuvo temor, pero sabia que esa voz era la de Ros.

cuando aquel sonido , de aquella voz, demasiado familiar, se ahueco, y se sintio la tetrica soledad de la mansión.

-no abras la puerta Will.

\- fue la suave voz que retumbo en sus oídos, aquella voz era suave , dulce como la de Ann,

Anabel.

Inicio del Flach Back

Anabel Manchester, que tuvo el accidente en el colegio.

Por culpa del gran conde de Granchester, por sus celos enfermizos, Ann siempre fue una gran amiga, en unos de los paseos que tuvimos fue donde descubrimos a poupe, herida al borde de un lago, acá en Lakewood, nuestras familias eran muy cercanas.

Fin del Flash Back.

-ven vamos a jugar

-acaso temes jugar conmigo

en un tono aun mas grave.

sintió que aquel sonido lo atravesó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , el valor le bajo a los tobillos, y el que era valiente , al menos eso quería creer , aun así no lo podía creer.

Hasta que su cuerpo hizo caso omiso a aquella voz que le decia :

-''no llo hagas''

se dio cuenta de sus actos cuando ya el sello de la puerta estaba abierto, dejando entrar a una figura blanca, como la nieve , blanca como si hubiese pasado por los años frios hielos y grandes montañas, tanto frio que ya era imposible darle la calor, al entrar el fuego de la chimenea se extingio, estaba tan blanca que el color ya le había abandonado.

estaba de pie junto a el,

¿un espiritu?, ¿un espectro?

¿era ella? ¿Rose?

se quedo estático hasta que la hermosa dama de blanco abriera sus ojos pero una voz

a su lado le dijo

-corre.

pero el hizo caso omiso se quedo estático, la mujer de blanco comenzó a abrir los ojos profundos, sin poder diferenciar sus ojos eran como dos agujeros azules, mientras Albert la miraba el rostro de la mujer se iba contrayendo , se iba desfigurando, como si quisiese llevárselo al infierno.

Albert opto por ahora hacer caso, pero no podia moverse, ya que la mujer le habia tomado el hombro y le dijo,

-¿como estas pequeño Bert?

Albert estaba aterrado por aquel esqueleto que le estaba hablando.

-Ahhhhh, fue el escueto y sordo sonido que emitió su garganta

-ven conmigo , no huyas no te resistas, ven conmigo, no temas a aquello querido , aun que no te vallas hoy siempre vendré a buscarte , hoy mañana no tienes la vida comprada.

fueron las palabras del espectro, que le había hablado, cuando abrió los ojos noto que una silueta femenina parecía dormir a su lado, la silueta estaba blanca y arrugada, y Albert comprendió que aquel amor que estaba en su cama se había ido, de su lado que pronto seria su turno para ir a descansar , como les habia pasado a todos.

tras años de la muerte de su mejor amiga , Poupe, sintio la menancolia de ya no tenerla cerca para poder acariciarla y asi poder alibiar un poco el dolor que sentia.

el funeral de su esposa habia transcurrido tranquilo cuando entre los presentes diviso a aquella mujer que habia vistio dias atras solo que esta vez vestia diferente, aquel rostro habia cambiado y ahora podia distinguir la hermosa sonrisa de Ros.

se acerco a ella y le pregunto :

-es mi tiempo

-estas en lo correcto, repondio ella

-me dolera

-jajajja No albert

-¿esperaremos unos minutos?

-es necesario

-¿me llevaras ahora?

-No, esa fue su escueta respuesta y se marcho

Albert se habia bañado, vestido , estaba listo esperando cuando escucho

Toc Toc

-¿quien es ?

no obtuvo respuesta, solo un gélido aliento atravesó su cuerpo y las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a dos mujeres vestidas de blanco

\- ya es hora

le sonrieron ambas mujeres, Albert tomo la mano de Ross, dejando le un dulce beso en la mano y luego se dirijo a su esposa , besando le en la cara . dejando todo atrás.

a la mañana siguiente cuando la mucama fue a dejar el periódico, se encontró con el cuerpo inerte de su patrón, los policías habían ingresado a sacar el cuerpo , los hijos del matrimonio llenaron la iglesia de dulces candy, Bella Anny y Fragancia de Paty, al sepelio llego Anni y Archie, Stear y Paty,Elisa y Alonso, Tom y Flammy. los amigos y los medios que mantuvieron su respeto a la familia mientras que la muerte les tocaba e hombro a la pareja de ante ojos.(Paty y Stear)

fin.


End file.
